You did not just send that!
by TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: Hi, my names Stiles Stilinski and this past month has been pretty eventful. Not because my best friend is a werewolf, or because the girl of my dreams has finally decided to actually be nice to me, but because me and Scott may have possibly swapped phones. But I must admit, right now, I'm not really regretting doing it.Rated T for language. Stiles/Erica.
1. Why Aren't You Getting A Detention?

Hi, my names Stiles Stilinski and this past month has been pretty eventful. Not because my best friend is a werewolf, or because the girl of my dreams has finally decided to actually be nice to me, but because me and Scott may have possibly swapped phones. But I must admit, right now... I'm not really regretting doing it.

* * *

Erica Reyes sat at her desk near the back of the classroom, not really paying attention to what it was Mr Harris was telling them because her attention was more focused on the brown haired boy that sat on the row in front of her, Stiles Stilinski. She would never tell anyone but Erica had had a crush on Styles since she'd first spoken to him when they were twelve, she tried not to make it obvious that she liked him but she could tell that a few people had worked it out, she just hoped none of them would tell him.

It wasn't as if that was likely to happen, Stiles wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school, far from it actually. He and his friend Scott McCall had been at the bottom of the food chain since forever and that wasn't likely to change any time soon, not for him anyway. Scott had started dating Allison Argent a while back and had suddenly become a lot more noticed, they finally let him play front line on the lacrosse team, people didn't pick on him as much any more and she had to admit, he'd even gotten better looking. But not Stiles, he had stayed the same. The same funny, sarcastic, guy that he always had been and unfortunately for her, still as in love with Lydia Martin as ever.

Every one in the school could see it apart from her, it's a wonder she hadn't noticed before, being one of the smartest girls in the school, top in her class at nearly every subject. Erica didn't see what he saw in her, sure she was pretty, she'd admit that but she was really nothing shy of horrible to him. She never paid him the slightest bit of attention and when she did it was always to give some nasty comment to whatever it was he had to say.

But Stiles didn't seem to mind, having a crush on someone for years tended to do that to a person. He would still go out of his way to help her, even though she never asked, even though she would never say thank you. Erica would say she knew exactly how that felt, but Stiles was always kind to her, one of the only people that didn't make fun of her for her epilepsy. Something that only made her fall for him more.

"Reyes!" Erica looked away from the back of Stiles head to look at Mr Harris. She hadn't noticed quite how much she'd zoned out; usually she could make it look like she was at least paying attention in lessons.

"Have you been listening at all this lesson?" Before she even had chance to open her mouth to reply he carried on. "No? Right, okay then. Detention after school. You too Stilinski." Erica looked back over at Stiles to see that had leant over to Scott to say something to him and was now beginning to argue with the teacher.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You were talking in my class." A few people had turned to look at Stiles to see how he would answer; he always seemed to have some sort of comeback for everything, even if it was a stupid one.

"Yes, well you're talking in your class now, why aren't you getting a detention." Scott elbowed him in the ribs to shut up. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble than he already was, he did stop talking.

"Very funny Stilinski, the two of you, detention after school." Stiles didn't bother arguing any further and crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them. Erica noticed that Styles had been spending a lot of time in detention with Mr Harris this year, and she wanted to find out why that was. She thought that maybe if she new she could find some way to help him, possibly get Mr Harris to lighten up a bit.

* * *

After the bell rang Stiles was the first one strait out of the class room, Scott following closely behind him, Mr Harris shouting at them to slow down as they left. The two of them made their way down to the Lunch hall and sat down at their usual spot, Stiles looking in a particularly bad mood.

"I hate it when he does that, I swear all I have to do it yawn in one of his stupid lessons and I get a detention." He rested his forehead on the table and Scott tried not to laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Oh come on Stiles, it's not that bad. Hey, maybe it's because Mr Harris loves to spend time with you, maybe he has a little crush." Scott joked as Stiles quickly looked up at him.

"That is not funny, Scott, nor will it ever be. We both know it's because of Dad interrogating him about those murders. He's just taking his anger out on me and not Dad."

"I'm just saying, it's another possible reason why he keeps you behind so often." Scott had to duck when Stiles threw his apple at his head. "You could have hit me!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I was aiming for the bin."

"Well this is my head; the bin is over there, Stiles." Scott pointed to his head then to the closest bin, which was behind Stiles; he turned his head to look at it then back to Scott, shrugging.

"Easy mistake to make." Scott was about to pick something up to throw back at Stiles when Allison sat down next to him, putting a hand on his to stop him.

"What's an easy mistake to make, Stiles?"

"Mistaking your boyfriends head for a bin." Allison looked at Scott for a bit, him looking back at her. Stiles took this time to take Scott's apple from him and start to eat it.

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from there." Allison laughed as Scott lightly pushed her. "Okay, Sorry. You don't look like a bin." She leant closer to kiss him on the cheek. "You're way more attractive for starters." Scott smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Guys," Stiles interrupted. "Please go do that somewhere else, I'm trying to eat here." The two of them pulled away from each other and looked back at Stiles, keeping their hands linked together under the table.

"Sorry Stiles, anyway I came to ask you guys something." Allison turned slightly so she could see both boys. "Lydia and I wanted to do something so… we were wondering if you two wanted to come bowling with us tonight." The sound of Stiles head hitting the table could be heard across most of the cafeteria.

"Why must today be the day I get a detention?" Scott couldn't help but laugh at his friend; Stiles lifted his head up and sighed, rubbing his forehead and tried to look at the spot where he'd hit it. "Ow." Allison smiled sympathetically at him and turned to look fully at Scott.

"Scott? What about you?"

"Yeah, I'd love too." Allison smiled at him and got up from the table.

"So I'll meet you at mine at about 6?" Scott nodded in reply, "Great!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving to go after Lydia. Scott turned back to look at Stiles, who had given up trying to look at his forehead and was now looking at him like he was being stupid.

"What?" Stiles shook his head.

"Do you really not remember?" Scott just looked at him blankly. "We're meant to be going to talk to Derek? I mean, I really don't want to go and talk to him because that guy scares the shit out of me, but I don't exactly want him turning up randomly asking why we didn't turn up." Stiles had a point; Derek even freaked him out a little bit. They were supposed to be going to speak to Derek to try to convince him against creating a pack; they didn't need anymore Werewolves running around Beacon Hills.

"Oh right, yeah I remember. We'll just talk to him tomorrow; it's not as if he's already picked his target or anything."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But no making plans for tomorrow night as well because I'm not skipping another meeting with him." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

After the bell rang to say that school had ended, Stiles went back to the Chemistry room for his detention, walking as slowly as possible. He really never looked forward to this since Mr Harris rarely left the room at all and he wasn't allowed to do anything, not even his homework. He supposed that since Erica was there he might not be quite so harsh on him this time.

He pushed open the door to the room and made his way to his usual spot in the middle of the classroom, Erica was already there, sat a couple of rows behind. Mr Harris was sat at the front of the room at his desk.

"Are you ever going to show up on time, Stilinski?" Stiles shrugged and slumped down into his seat, putting his bag on the floor next to him.

"Nope, not planning on it."

Mr Harris shook his head and got up from his desk. "Well fortunately for you two I have a meeting, so just sit here and do nothing whilst I'm gone. As hard as that is for you Stilinski." With that he left the classroom, letting to door shut on its own behind him. The pair of them sat in silence for a while, Stiles with his head in his arms and Erica constantly looking over at him. She told herself she would find out why Stiles was here so much and she had the perfect opportunity to do so, she just can't bring will herself to speak first.

"Erica?" Apparently she wouldn't have to be the one to start up the conversation, Stiles had looked up over at her and was slightly surprised to see that she was already looking at him. "Erm, I was just going to say I'm sorry about what happened the other day, I told them not to film you but they wouldn't listen." She'd had one of her seizure's again in the middle of class and videos of it had been put up all over the internet.

Erica smiled at him; at least someone was trying to stick up for her. "Thanks for trying Styles, more than anyone else has ever done." Stiles smiled back and leant back in his chair, looking forward at the wall. He started counting the tiles along the top row of the wall; there were still 39, just as there always had been. He looked down at the next row and started to count those too. "Stiles?" He turned back to face her, glad of a conversation. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

He shook his head. "No, go ahead."

"Well, I was just wondering… Why is that Mr Harris gives you a detention practically every day? I mean, you hardly ever do anything wrong." Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"It's a long story." Erica looked up at the clock, seeing how long they had left of their detention. 1 hour. She looked back over at Stiles and shrugged.

"We've got plenty of time." Stiles got up from his chair and moved a chair so that he could sit opposite her. He pushed his bag with his foot over to the chair and sat down.

"Well I suppose I best get started then."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to anyone that's reading this so far! **

**The actual phone swap is next chapter so it'll get better I promise... Hopefully anyway.**

**Please leave your reveiws, it'll be nice to know what you all think of it.**


	2. The Battery Died On Me

**AN: Thanks to the people that have read/reviewed and story alerted so far!**

* * *

Erica sat through Stiles explanation as to what had happened between Mr Harris and his Dad. He'd had to think about what he could and couldn't say, obviously bringing up about Mr Harris' involvement in the Hale house fire wasn't a good idea so when she'd asked:

"What was the questioning about?" Stiles had simply said.

"I don't know, Dad wouldn't tell me."

Erica had found that talking with Stiles was easier than she thought it would have been, admittedly he did most of the talking but she didn't mind. She'd liked spending time with him, even if it was in detention and she know knew why he was there so much. If you can't take your anger out on the Sheriff, take it out on his kid. It made sense but she still felt bad for Stiles, it wasn't his fault.

Mr Harris came back into the room a little while later, making Stiles go back to his seat and keeping the two of them behind for an extra half an hour for talking whilst he was gone. Stiles didn't even bother arguing that he wasn't allowed to do that and leant against the table, watching the clock until the time was up.

When the time was over both Erica and Stiles left the room without a word to Mr Harris, glad to be out of the classroom. Stiles looked over at Erica as they walked down the hall.

"Sorry that he kept you back later as well." She shook her head and smiled.

"My fault, I was the one that asked you to explain." They walked the rest of the way in silence, exiting the school Stiles walked up to his Jeep and unlocked the door.

"Stiles?" Erica called over and he shut the door, turning to face her. She didn't know what to say now but she wanted a reason to talk to him again. She knew that he probably wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her at school so she needed to think of something. "I was just wondering if you would be able to help me with the Chemistry project. I don't really understand it." Well at least she wasn't lying; she really was having a bit of trouble with the project.

He nodded and called back over. "Yeah sure, talk to you about it some other time, yeah?"

"Thanks, well, bye Stiles." He waved and got into his Jeep, Erica watched him drive away until it was out of sight. She jumped and turned round at the sound of a car horn, it was her mum coming to pick her up.

"You coming or what?" Blushing slightly at being caught staring, Erica got into the car, shutting the door and doing up her seat belt. "Is he a friend of yours?" Erica looked over to her mum and nodded. "What's his name?"

"Stiles."

"That's a bit of an odd name, don't you think." Erica shrugged and looked out the window as her mum started to drive home.

"It fits; he's a bit of an odd guy."

* * *

Scott walked up the driveway to Allison's house and stood a couple steps back from the door, checking the time on his phone it 6:05. He looked up at the window to Allison's bedroom, after sneaking out of it numerous times he knew it was hers. That and the fact that she was currently sat on the window, calling down to him.

"Wait there, I'll get the door!"

Allison went down the stairs to get to the door, calling back to anyone who was in the house, "I'm going out for a bit, be back later!" But before reaching her destination however, her dad grabbed hold of her arm.

Surprised, Allison gave out a small yelp before turning round to see it was only her dad. "Don't do that, you scared the life out of me!" She expected him to let go of her arm but he didn't even loosen his grip. "Dad, let go you're hurting me." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Where are you going? I need to know where you're going to be." He gave her a stern look and she gave up on trying to free her arm.

"I'm just going bowling with some friends." He frowned and loosened his grip of her arm a bit.

"You are going with?" Allison thought this was stupid, he'd never acted like this before, he usually just let her go.

"I'm going with Scott a-.."

He cut her off part way through her explanation. "You aren't going."

"Why not?" He let go of her arm, ignoring her question completely. He walked over to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Scott.

"Go home Scott. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, you hear me?" Scott had been listening to the conversation through the door but was still confused by what was going on, he knew Allison's dad didn't like him that much but this was a bit extreme.

"Okay... I'll just ermm... I'll just go then." He frowned when he slammed the door in his face. He walked back down the driveway and a little way down the road before coming back towards the house, climbing up the side and in through Allison's open window. She was sat waiting for him on her bed, so he sat down next to her.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Allison shook her head, she had as much as a clue as Scott did, that being absolutely none.

"I don't know Scott, but maybe it's best if you stay away from the house for a bit?" Scott nodded in agreement, gently placing his hand on her thigh.

"I'll think of something though, he can't keep us apart all the time." Allison smiled at him and reached a hand up to his cheek, turning his head so that she could kiss him.

"Now go, before he comes back." She gently pushed him towards the window and he climbed back out with on last look over to her. Once on the ground again and out of sight of any houses he shifted into his wolf form and ran to the one person he could always count on for help, Stiles.

* * *

Stiles drove his jeep onto the driveway next to his dad's police car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He had forgotten to phone his dad to tell him he would be back late because he had detention, admittedly he would probably have made up some other excuse but either way his dad was usually quite pissed off when he did this. Sighing he opened the door and got out, locking his jeep and walking up the steps to the door. He slowly pushed it open, hoping his Dad would be asleep and he could just sneak upstairs.

"So you're home." Some stupid hope that was, no way his dad would be asleep at six in the afternoon. He closed the door him and stayed stood where he was.

"Er, Yeah. Sorry I didn't phone or anything, the battery died on me." His dad frowned.

"The battery died?" Stiles nodded and his dad sighed. "Well learn to charge it in future and tell me when you're going to be-... late." At that point Stiles phone went off, it was a text message. "Seems like you have power."

"Yeah, it's a funny story really!" The Sheriff didn't look amused.

"Upstairs."

Stiles sighed, moving away from the door he made his way up the stairs. "Yeah I know and stay there till the morning." He stopped at the top when his dad called up from the door.

"I'm going to the station so I'll be back at about 11." With that he left. Stiles went into his room and threw his bag into the corner, taking his phone out his pocket and sitting down on the bed.

**Message received at 18:14 from:** **Scott McCall.**

**Stiles.**

**I need your help.**

**Open the window.**

After putting his phone back in his pocket he went over to the window and sure enough, Scott was sat in the tree outside waiting to come it. He opened the window and Scott climbed in, making sure that Stiles' dad couldn't see him.

"You best have a good reason for this Scott, because I'm stuck up here for the rest of the night thanks to your message. Couldn't you have waited until my Dad had left to send that?" Shutting the window he sat down on his desk chair, turning on it so that he could see Scott better. He had sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed and had his head in his hands. Scott sighed and looked up at his friend, frowning.

"Stiles, what difference would it make, you would have stayed up here all night anyway." He had a point, Stiles tended to spend most nights sat at his desk, researching random things that came into his head, than downstairs with his dad.

"Okay, fair point. Come on then, what's happened?" Scott went into a full blown encounter of what had happened at the Argents, from walking up the driveway to how he came to be at Stiles' house now. Stiles listened to everything, having decided this wasn't one if those times where he could just zone out. "So? What am I going to do?"

"I guess you're just going to have to stay away from her then." Stiles shrugged, it was the only thing he could think of that was better than staying with her and possibly being murdered by her werewolf hunting parents.

Scott groaned and lay down on the bed, hands over his eyes. "You know I can't stay away from her Stiles." That was true, it was near impossible for Scott to go a day without talking about her, let alone not seeing her. They would spend nearly every waking moment together if it was possible.

"You can still text her and everything right?" Scott shook his head and sat up on the bed.

"No, her Dad tracks her phone; he'd know I was still talking to her." Scott sat up and looked up at Stiles, a smile spreading across his face. "Unless…!"

Stiles frowned, he hated it when Scott got that look, he was having one of his ideas again and they always seemed to turn out… less than great. "Unless what? If this is another one of your crazy plans I want nothing to do with it."

"Oh, come on, Stiles! This one is actually pretty good!" Sighing and folding his arms, Stiles agreed to hear out Scott's plan.

"Give me your phone." Stiles frowned, confused.

"I'm sorry; I fail to see how that's a plan at all." Scott let out a frustrated sound and got up off the bed, holding his hand open in front of Stiles. "Alright, fine." Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Scott, slumping back down in his chair afterwards. "What now then, plan maker."

"I use your phone to talk to Allison, if her Dad checks her phone it'll say that she's been talking to a guy named Stiles and not me!" Stiles sat up properly in his chair, contemplating the idea.

"So I get your phone then." He held out his hand to take Scott's phone. "You took mine, only fair that I get yours." Scott didn't seem to like the idea of handing over his phone to Stiles, but did so anyway, rather reluctantly. "Thank you." Stiles put Scott's phone in his back pocket, and Scott sat down on the bed when Stiles phone went off. Scott opened the message.

**Message received at 18:22 from:** **Erica Reyes.**

**Hi Stiles, I just wanted to say thanks for agreeing to help me with the Chemistry project. I really appreciate it.**

**- Erica**

Scott read the message, confused. He didn't know that Stiles talked to Erica, let alone had her phone number. He looked up from the phone to Stiles.

"You're helping Erica in Chemistry? Since when?" Stiles shrugged and span round in his chair, opening his laptop.

"She asked after detention, I couldn't exactly say no, could I?" Scott agreed and wrote a message back to Erica, sending it then putting it back in his pocket. "What did you put?"

"I just said that it was no problem."

* * *

Erica was sat on the sofa with her parents watching the TV when her phone went off, taking it out her pocket she smiled when she read the message.

**Message received at 18:24 from:** **Stiles Stilinski.**

**I couldn't exactly say no could I? Especially not to you.**

"Who's that from?" Erica looked over at her dad, still smiling.

"Just a friend."


	3. It's Just Derek

**A/N: Thanks to anyone that has reviewed so far, it's the most that I've ever had, ever, which is pretty awesome so thanks for that! Sorry that it's taken me a while to update it's been a busy week or so what with it being my birthday and going to visit my family in Yorkshire, but I should now be back on track with updating more often, fingers crossed. **

* * *

"Scott." Scott lay asleep on his bed, face buried in the pillows and his left arm hanging over the edge. He hadn't even bothered getting changed he'd just crashed still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the day before.

"Scott." He felt someone poking him and mumbled something half asleep into the pillows that sounded vaguely like: "Go away, m'tired".

"Yeah and I'm Stiles, nice to meet you. Now will you please get up and tell me how to get rid of the alarm on your phone." Scott groaned and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes with one hand, using the other to push himself up into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" Stiles checked the time on his, no, Scott's phone to see that it was 11 o'clock. The alarm on the phone went off again and Stiles threw it at Scott, who caught it and managed to turn it off.

"It's 11 and what is that alarm for anyway? It's been going off every half hour since six this morning and I really hope it's something important to keep me from sleeping in on a Saturday because you know that I-.." Scott threw a pillow at his friends head.

"Shut up, Stiles. It's an alarm to go meet with Derek." Scott shrugged and passed the phone back to Stiles who put it back in his pocket, throwing the pillow back into Scott's bed.

"Thank you, now maybe I can actually get so-.. Wait, did you say Derek?!" Scott nodded and looked at Stiles not catching on to why that was such a big deal. "Oh god, he's going to kill us! I completely forgot about that! Scott, Scott, Scott, get up now!" Stiles said dragging Scott by the arm out of his bed. Reluctantly Scott complied and got up off the bed, Stiles still trying to drag him out of the room.

"Stiles, why is it such a big deal, it's just Derek." Stiles let go of Scott's arm and started frantically waving his hands in front of his friends face.

"Are you stupid or something?" Scott just continued to look at him blankly causing Stiles to let out an exasperated noise and shake his head quickly. "Okay. Let me put this simply because you're obviously still in your little dream world. We need to go and see Derek to convince him not to make a pack out of the kids at school."

Finally catching on Scott pushed Stiles out of the way of the door and ran down the stairs, Scott now full awake and quickly got into Stiles' Jeep. Stiles got into the drivers side and closed the door, starting the ignition and driving to Derek's. "Okay, Scott, so let's go over this again, why are we going to see Derek?"

Scott sighed and rested his head against the window of the Jeep. "We're going to see Derek to convince him not to make a pack out of the people at School." Stiles smiled and asked his next question.

"Good and how are we going to do that?" Scott waited a bit before answering that question; turned out he didn't actually have an answer to it.

"We haven't really thought this through, have we?" Stiles shook his head

"No, not really." The two of them spent the rest of the journey thinking of how they were going to do this. Stiles pulled up in the forest around Derek's house, taking the keys out the ignition he leant back in his chair.

"Well our plans always seem to not work anyway; maybe not planning is the step forward!"

"If you say so, Stiles." Scott got out the car and walked up to the house, Stiles following behind him. They were quite surprised that they didn't find Derek out waiting for them ready to shout at them for being nearly six hours late. The two boys went inside the house, the door closing behind them.

"Maybe he went out?" Scott shook his head and looked round the room they were in.

"No, he's here. I can smell him."

"What does he smell of to you?" Scott stopped and turned to face Stiles, eyebrow raised.

"Did you just ask what he smelt like?" Stiles shrugged and carried on walking through the house.

"I was just wondering, always imagined he'd smell quite nice with your super werewolf smell." A loud crashing noise came from the other side of the house, causing Stiles to loose his odd train of thought. "Yeah, he's here." Stiles walked past Scott in the direction of the noise, coming to stop suddenly under the burnt door frame causing Scott to bump into him. Scott glared at Stiles and was about to have a go at him for not giving a warning but stopped when he saw why. It wasn't just Derek in the room, Isaac was there as well, wolf ears and everything. The two of them backed up so it was only their heads poking around the doorframe.

"Come on Isaac, you're going to need to be a lot better than that if you plan on not dying." Isaac growled and jumped at Derek you pushed him mid air to the other side of the room, without looking like he was really trying, but with Derek that probably was the case. Isaac whimpered quietly when he hit the wall and looked round the room, his eyes landing on the two heads that were by the door. Derek followed the betas gaze and spotted the two boys, staring intently at Stiles. "Stiles, you need to leave." Stiles frowned, confused.

"Why? I'm perfectly fi-.. Woah!" Stiles quickly moved out the way as Isaac jumped at him, teeth bared. Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him into the wall; Isaac growled and got up off the floor, trying to get round Derek to Stiles.

"Stiles just go!" Stiles couldn't have agreed more and quickly left the room, leaving Scott and Derek to deal with Isaac. Derek slammed Isaac into the wall and held him there, glaring daggers at him, teeth bared. "We do not attack humans that have done nothing wrong Isaac." When Isaac tried to push Derek away, Derek only shoved him into the wall harder. "Especially not Stiles." Derek let go of Isaac and turned to look at Scott.

"Derek, you said you wouldn't turn anyone from school." Derek merely shrugged and walked over to where Scott was standing.

"I said that you had this morning to convince me otherwise." Derek stopped directly in front of him. "You missed your chance, you were late."

"That was Scott's fault!" Stiles shouted from where he was now back by the door, keeping his distance from Isaac. Scott turned to glare at him and Derek shoved him out the room.

"Go, both of you. I need to train Isaac before he rips someone's throat out." He looked at Stiles when he mentioned the throat ripping, causing Stiles to gulp and turn to Scott.

"Sounds like a great idea, come on Scott-y I'd rather not die right now, think of what they would say at my funeral." The two of them left the house and walked back to the Jeep. "Stiles was a wonderful boy, funny, had tons of friends and was incredibly hot." Scott scoffed at the last comment and Stiles glared at him before carrying on.

"He was unfortunately killed by a teenage boy named Isaac as his best friend refused to leave the burnt down house of a previously accused murdering psychopath. Stiles will be terribly missed, mostly by Lydia Martin as she finally realises how much she needed Stiles in her life and should have gone out with him instead of Jackson." Stiles seemed to go off into his own little world as he leant up against the side of his Jeep, imagining Lydia weeping over his body.

"What happened to, 'I'm over Lydia'?" Stiles looked back at Scott and shrugged putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Did you honestly think that would ever happen?" _He has a point there, _thought Scott. "No. That's what I thought." Stiles smiled and got into the Jeep, Scott staying outside to check a message on his phone.

**Message received at 12:02 from Erica Reyes**

**Hi Stiles, I was just making sure you hadn't forgotten about today. **

**But if you have we're meant to be meeting at mine for you to help me with the chemistry project? Thanks again for agreeing to.**

Scott got in the Jeep and looked at Stiles. "You don't have any plans today do you?" Stiles shook his head.

"No, why?" Scott showed him the message from Erica. "You know, a little warning would have been useful."

"But I did warn you." Stiles frowned and looked at Scott; pretty sure that he never warned him about this.

"When?" Scott smiled and took the phone back from Stiles.

"Just now."

* * *

Stiles checked the address that Scott had sent him on his phone again, this was definitely the right house. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Erica was sat in her room upstairs when she heard the knock on the door, hoping it was Stiles she got up and ran down the stairs to answer the door, unfortunately her mother had already got there before her so she waited at the bottom of the stairs to listen in.

"Er, Hi… Is Erica in? I'm meant to be helping her with her Chemistry project." Yeah, it was definitely Stiles.

"Yes, you must be Stiles." Erica went over to the door frame into the hall so that she could see the two of them; she saw that Stiles was nodding in reply to her mother's question. "That's an odd name, does it mean anything."

"No, it's a nickname. I don't like to be called by my real name, Stiles is from my last name, Stilinski." After being asked about his name a lot Stiles had gotten used it, not bothering anymore to actually tell people his actual name which was even more odd than Stiles, he thought so anyway.

"Why is that? Do you not like your name?" Erica could see that Stiles was getting uncomfortable, she'd heard from enough people the reason why he's chosen to ignore his real name and chose now to step in.

"Hi, Stiles!" She said as she walked over to the front door, he smiled at her when he saw her come over, thankful to not have to answer the question.

"I'll leave you two to work then, nice meeting you Stiles." With that her mother went back to where she had been preparing food in the kitchen before, leaving the two of them alone. Stiles shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about her; she doesn't always question people like that." Stiles shrugged and followed her as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"It's fine, people ask me about me name a lot. I'm used to it." Erica opened the door to her room and walked in, holding the door open for Stiles as he went in after her. Stiles sat down on the edge of her bed as she closed the door, she tried to make it look like she was as calm as possible. She turned round so she was facing him as he started speaking.

"So what is it that you need help with?" She didn't say anything and just moved closer to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"Erica?"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one was, sorry for the wait! ********But yes, any reviews are really appreciated, as are ideas and criticism, I'd just like to know what you all think of it so far and your ideas as to what's going to happen! I'd love to be able to get to 20 reviews before I post the next chapter, so please review!**


	4. I Heard A Bang

**A/N: I've been asked twice now and I thought I should probably make it clear for any confusion. Erica is going to become a werewolf, just not exactly how she did in the series as I can't remember exactly what happened in that episode, but If someone could tell me it would be great help! **

**-TMGN **

* * *

Doesn't it just really suck when you find out your boyfriend is a werewolf? The whole idea that they can kill you and anyone else as easy as swatting a fly, but you don't have to live with that, Allison does. Only she has it a whole lot worse because she happens to be an Argent, yes, she was part of a family that kills werewolves.

She didn't know what she was going to do, she knew that if her family caught her with Scott they'd hurt him and she didn't want that. But staying away from him was going to be impossible, she was in love with him and as cheesy as this may sound, the prospect of being away from him for any long period of time was, to her, un-thinkable.

Now Scott isn't the brightest wolf in the pack but she really hoped that he had at least some sort of plan for them to meet in secret, only she knew that it was most likely not going to happen. Any plan that Scott did put forward would not be his plan, it would be Stiles', that's why when her phone rang on her bed she wasn't at all surprised to see who it was calling her.

Stiles.

She picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hi Stiles, I'm guessing Scott spoke to you then? I'm really sorry about bringing you into all thi-.."She got cut off before she could finish her apology.

"Allison, it's me." She frowned.

"Scott? Why do you have Stiles' phone? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, over at Erica's." Allison was now just confused, firstly; why did Scott have Stiles' phone and secondly; why was Stiles with Erica? "Anyway that doesn't matter; I came up with a plan!" Allison couldn't help but smile.

"You came up with a plan? You sure Stiles didn't help you with this?" Scott shook his head, even though he knew Allison wouldn't be able to see him.

"Nope, this was all my idea! I thought, since your dad tracks all your calls and texts to see who your speaking too, if I used Stiles' phone he'd think you were talking to Stiles, not me." Allison thought about this, it didn't seem like such a bad idea but she had a feeling something was going to go wrong anyway. She knew her dad never actually listened to any of her calls so hearing that it was Scott wasn't going to be the problem.

"Won't my dad get a little suspicious that I'm suddenly talking to Stiles so much?" That was the problem.

"I thought about that as well, (Surprisingly) if you do the next chemistry project with Stiles you would have a good reason to be talking to him so much."

"I suppose it's worth a try." Scott smiled and moved away from Allison's car window and made his way down the street to his mother's car, he really needed to buy his own but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Good, cool." He stopped outside the car, leaning on the side. "Hey Allison? Wait a bit then go check your car window." And with that Scott hung up the phone, smiling to himself and getting into his mothers car and drove back to his house, throwing his phone onto the passenger seat.

Allison stared at the phone for a moment, confused for the second time in the past couple of minutes. Putting her phone down she went over to her window, pulling open the curtains and looked out at her car. On one of the windows she saw something misty fading away. She left her room and went down the stairs, glad that her parents weren't home yet and went outside to her car, the cold breeze hitting her and making her wish she'd worn something a little warmer.

She went over to her car and leant down to look at the window, getting an idea she breathed on the widow and a message came up. She read it and smiled before wiping it away and going back inside, she'd remember to bring a coat this time.

**_Meet._**

**_Woods._**

**_10._**

**_Scott._**

* * *

**_"So what is it that you need help with?" She didn't say anything and just moved closer to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her._**

**_"Erica?"_**

"You're sat on one of the sheets." Stiles was still staring at Erica who was stood closer to him than he would have thought he would have liked, turns out he was wrong.

"Huh?" Erica smiled at his confusion and pointed to the part of the sheet that Stiles wasn't sat on.

"You're sat on one of the sheets, Stiles." Stiles looked down to see that he was in fact sitting on one of the sheets; he quickly got up so that she could pick it up. He went and sat down on her desk chair as she sat on the bed after moving all the sheets of paper. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess, I didn't have chance to move anything since you came over early."

"I'm early? But Scott said that I was meant to get here at this time?" Erica frowned.

"Scott? Why would Scott tell you?" _I wasn't meant to say that… Come on Stiles, think of something…._

"Oh er… Scott took my phone when I got the message, I didn't bother checking again because I just assumed he was right." _Good, that seemed sort of believable. _Erica nodded and picked up the sheets, putting them into order. "So what is it you need help with?"

"Well I'm a bit stuck on the…" Erica picked up her phone half way through speaking to see she had a message from Stiles, opening the message she frowned.

**Message received at 12:31 from Stiles Stilinski**

**I'll be there in about 10 minutes, just about to leave now**

"Um… Stiles?" Stiles looked up from one of the sheets of paper to look at her. "How come I've got a message from you telling me your just leaving?" _Shit. _

"Maybe my phones acting up or something. Taking to long to send things?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but he hoped she would believe him anyway. Erica frowned as Stiles stood up. "Sorry, where's the bathroom?"

"It's umm… straight down the hall, second left." Stiles nodded his thanks and quickly left her room and into the bathroom, locking the door he took at his phone and dialled his number to get to Scott.

_"Hey Stiles, I just told Erica you were on your way_."

"Yeah, thanks for that Scott, really helpful considering I've been here for about ten minutes already!" Stiles sat down on the edge of the bath and sighed.

_"Oh… Shit, sorry man."_

"Yeah, you should be sorry. We've now got a confused Erica so please, no texting her until I've told you I'm not there anymore." Scott nodded from his end of the phone.

_"Yeah, deal." _Stiles was about to put down the phone when Scott spoke again. _"Wait… why are you already there? I told you to get there for twenty too."_

"No… You said twenty past. I definitely remember you saying past, not too."

_"No, I definitely said too. I'm sure of it."_

"Well you didn't and now we've messed up after only a day!"

_"Did you honestly think we'd get _this_ far without messing up? I'm quite surprised."_ Stiles laughed to himself.

"Yeah, that's true." Someone knocked on the door to the bathroom, Stiles turned to look at the door, moving his phone from his ear.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" It was Erica, if she'd been out there a while it would probably have sounded as if he was talking to himself; which is definitely not embarrassing at all.

"Er, yeah I'm fine; I'll be out in a second." He got up from his seat on the bath and didn't continue talking to Scott until he heard her walk away. "Scott I've got to go, we're still going to go see Derek at three, right?"

_"Yeah, so you're leaving at about half two?"_

"Yeah, after I've gone can you tell Erica I'm sorry for having to leave, because I'm going to have to make up some excuse to go."

_"Yeah, sure, I'll see you then." _Stiles hung up the phone and went over and to the sink and ran the taps so it at least made it sound like he was doing something, cursing when the water came out to fast and splashed him all over his top. He quickly turned off the tap and tried to dry his top by rubbing it with a towel.

After a while he gave up and put the towel down, unlocking the door and went to walk out the door, only to slip on some water that had gotten on the floor. He fell forward and landed head first, hitting the side of his head hard on the floor.

* * *

Erica heard a loud bang and quickly went out her room to see what it was. She ran over to where Stiles was and knelt next to him, calling for her mother to come up the stairs and help her. She rolled Stiles onto his back and looked at his forehead, a large bruise already forming. Her mother came up the stairs and gasped when she saw Stiles knocked out on the floor.

"What happened?" She also knelt next to him and looked at Erica who shook her head.

"I don't know, I heard a bang and found him like this. Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but we should probably get some ice on his head; don't want it to swell up too much." Together the two of them picked up Stiles and carried him carefully down the stairs, laying him down on their sofa. Erica sat on the floor by him whilst her mother went to go get a bag of ice; she took her gaze away from him to where her mother was in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital or something? He might have concussion." Her mother came back into the room and handed Erica the ice which she carefully held on Stiles' head.

"We'll wait until he wakes up, give him an hour or so and if he still feels dizzy or confused then we'll take him to the hospital. Right now you should just wait for him to wake up, it shouldn't take too long." Erica looked up at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure know what to do." Her mother smiled and went back into the kitchen, talking as she went.

"Yes, well your father always used to hit his head a lot, really clumsy he was, not so much now though." Erica smiled and looked back at Stiles, taking the ice off his head to look at the bruise; he was definitely going to have a headache when he woke up.

* * *

Stiles groaned tried to sit up, immediately regretting it as soon as he tried and lay straight back down.

"Ow..." He lifted a hand to his head feeling a small lump, opening his eyes he looked around, trying to place where he was. He could remember driving somewhere but where that somewhere was he couldn't remember. He could hear people talking over to his left so he lay still, listening to them.

_"Look dear, he'll be fine."_

_"But mom, he still hasn't woken up yet! What if something really has happened to his head?"_

_"Erica, stop worrying."_

_"Okay, fine."_

So he was at Erica's house. What on earth was he doing there? He knew that him and Erica weren't really that close that he'd be over at her house, but he couldn't remember why he was here. He closed his eyes again when his head started throbbing.

_"Here's some more ice for his head, don't drop it this time."_

_"I won't, thanks."_

He could hear Erica walk over to where he was laying and gently place what he assumed was the ice her mother was talking about, on his head. He winced at the sudden cold feeling but soon felt the pain in his head start to subside. Erica tilted her head to the side when she heard him, putting her hand on his arm closest to her.

"Stiles? Are you awake?"

"What happened?" She sighed when he spoke; glad to know that he was okay, a small smile on her face.

" I'm not entirely sure, you were in the bathroom and I think you slipped or something on the way out, I found you lying on the floor, you hit your head pretty hard." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So that would be why my head feels like it's going to explode." She laughed quietly and her mother walked in, standing next to her.

"How are you feeling, Stiles?"

"I'm fine, just a little confused. What time is it?" He looked up at her as she spoke.

"It's almost three o'clock, dear." It took him a while to place why three o'clock seemed important for some reason, but he soon caught on, quickly sitting up and trying to get to the door. Erica quickly got up off the floor to steady him as he looked as if he was going to fall over, her mum taking hold of his other arm and helping her to sit him down. "Careful, now you're going to have to stay here for a bit before you can leave. I've phoned your father and he said he'd be round later to come and get you." Stiles sighed and leant back on the sofa looks like he was going to be stuck here for a bit. Erica left the room to go get him a drink of water after him saying he felt a bit dizzy, his phone was still on the table since he'd dropped it so she picked that up to take back in with her. She stopped when she heard her own phone go off and put everything down on the table to see who the message was from.

**Message received at 14:52 from Stiles Stilinski**

**I'm sorry I had to leave, promise I'll make it up to you some other time.**

This time she knew that this wasn't because Stiles' phone was slow and she was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone that's reading this, I'm genuinely surprised at the amount! So thank you and please keep reviewing! **

**-TMGN!**


	5. Get Out

**A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry for not updating in forever and I should probably give you a long chapter to make up for it, but I felt like this needed to be ended here so I'm sorry! If there's anyone that has any ideas about how they'd like the story to go just PM me or give me a message on tumblr (sarcasm-is-my-only-defence) So anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Scott was waiting in the forest for Stiles to turn up, he'd done as he'd been asked and sent a message to Erica from Stiles to say he was sorry for having to leave so soon. That was half an hour ago and Stiles still hadn't turned up, Erica's house was only a ten minute drive from where he was waiting, so where was Stiles?

At first he'd just thought that he got stuck in some traffic but then he remembered that not many people drive out to where he was, so why would there be traffic? He was starting to get worried, Stiles was never late unless he was in detention, which he couldn't be because it was the weekend. The only other option was that he was in trouble. If someone had attacked Stiles he didn't know what he'd do. Stiles had been his best friend since forever and he didn't think he'd be able to live without him.

He felt bad that he'd been ignoring Stiles a bit since he'd started dating Allison, but this was his first girlfriend, he could be excused. And come on, it's Allison, who wouldn't want to be with her? He took his phone out of his pocket, sent a message to Stiles and headed over towards Derek's house; he would just have to meet him there.

As he figured, Derek was waiting for him outside his house, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He jumped down off the burnt porch of his house and made he way over to Scott, he noticed that Stiles wasn't there but he didn't bother to bring it up, the boy wasn't his problem he could do what he wanted. He stopped in front of Scott, folded his arms across his chest and waited for Scott to tell him why he wanted to talk to him.

"Hi." Derek just glared at him to keep going, he wanted him to get to the point so he could get back to training Isaac. "Er, right. Well we wanted to talk to you about not turning any more people into wolves."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Stiles." Scott turned to look at his friend and frowned when he remembered he wasn't there. Derek had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the boy; he could be a bit of an idiot sometimes. "Well, he'd be telling you the same thing if he was here."

"And that would be?"

"Not to turn any more people, I mean, Stiles was the one with the big speech on why it was a bad idea but he's not here..." Derek frowned at the worried look on Scott's face, it was clear that Stiles was meant to meet him here, Scott was late getting to Derek's as it was, so where was Stiles? "...But I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up soon."

Derek nodded his head once and turned back towards the house where Isaac was stood in the doorway, he was sending Isaac back home today and he needed to know how to control his wolf so that he wouldn't shift in front of his dad if he got too angry, which was highly likely with the way he treated him.  
Isaac himself was doing better than Derek expected, turns out he'd figured out how to control his anger a while ago so training him was a lot easier. He just wouldn't know how good he'd be until it came to the full moon, so he was chaining him up in the basement just in case.

Scott sighed as Derek walked away, he figured that he would just ignore him, Stiles was always better at this; Derek seemed to listen to him for some reason. Scott was just about to leave when Isaac spoke.

"Hey Scott?" He turned round to look at the curly-haired werewolf. "When you find Stiles, tell him I'm sorry. You know, for trying to bite him." Scott nodded to tell him he would and ran back in the direction in which he came, he needed to go and see if Stiles was alright, he was starting to get a bit worried about him.

* * *

Erica frowned at the phone one more time before going into the living room to go ask Stiles what all this was about; she was starting to get a bit suspicious. She didn't really know what was going on but Stiles definitely didn't send that text and she was starting to wonder if he'd sent any of them at all. The thing was she really did like Stiles, he was one of the only guys that were nice to her; even if he didn't really acknowledge her that much he never made fun of her for her epilepsy.

She supposed he knew what it felt like, getting made fun of. He's never been very popular, especially when they were younger. After his mum died he'd had a panic attack at school in the middle of the corridor, it was terrifying to say the least but some of the kids had thought he was just messing around and were laughing. Erica had thought he was going to die, she'd never even heard of panic attacks before, let alone seen one.

She looked at him now, lying on the sofa and wondered if anyone would have laughed at him if they had seen. They probably would have done, some of the kids at their school were arse holes and she had to admit that the giant bruise on his forehead was a little funny.

"Stiles, you awake?" Stiles turned his head to look at her, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He was still feeling a bit drowsy from the medication they'd given him to get rid of the pain in his forehead. He knew that this was going to be a laughable bruise at school on Monday. His life sucked. "You alright?"

Erica nodded and sat down on the floor in front of where Stiles was laying, leaning back against the coffee table.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little confused. I just got a message from you." Stiles frowned for a second, trying to think of how that could have happened. He didn't have his phone on him and he definitely couldn't send messages telepathically, he'd know if he could.

"I haven't sent you anything, my phones gone somewhere…" He eyes widened when he realised what had happened. _Damn it Scott! _He needed his own phone back; Scott could live with not talking to Allison for a bit. This had to stop happening.

"Stiles, what's going on? I know you know so don't bother lying to me."

"You know, it's kind of funny actually, you see-"

"Stiles. The truth… please." Stiles didn't really know what to say, he knew he should tell the truth but what if she told someone? What if Allison's dad somehow happened to find out? (However unlikely that was) But since it was Scott's fault they'd gotten into this, he figured he should tell her. On top of that Erica looked like she was trying not to cry, and that made him feel really bad. What the hell had happened for her to want to cry about it? What has Scott done? Stiles looked away from Erica as he spoke.

"Well you see, Scott has my phone and I have his so any message you've gotten from me is actually from him." He didn't really think it was that big a deal, they'd only messed up twice and he didn't think Scott would have sent her anything else unless it was really necessary. Erica hadn't said anything so he looked back at her to see what was wrong, she had a stray tear running down her face and he went to wipe it away when she got up and walked over to the door, opening and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Get out." Stiles sat up but didn't make any move to leave the house, sitting up alone made him go a bit dizzy.

"I don't underst-"

"Out." When Stiles didn't move she grabbed his bag from the door and threw it to him (More _at_ him, mainly his face) and spoke more forcefully. "Now." Stiles caught the bag before it could hit him and got up off the sofa and left the house. He turned round to apologise just as he stepped out the door but Erica slammed the door in his face, the loud noise making his head hurt. _I was not expecting that to happen._

* * *

Isaac closed his eyes as he hit the wall. Hard. If he'd still been human he'd have broken his back by now the way Derek was throwing him into the way. However much the faster healing helped, it didn't do much to stop the initial impact from hurting like hell.

They'd been at this for the past two hours and he was starting to get sick of it. Scratch that, he'd started to get sick of it a whole two hours and twenty-nine minutes ago, but Derek wouldn't let him stop until he succeeded in attacking him. He'd tried everything but nothing worked, Derek was too skilled in this, he'd had his whole life to have this mastered. There was no way hell he was getting to leave anytime soon.

He sighed and got up off the floor opening his eyes and looked at Derek, the guy wasn't even out of breath in the slightest.

"Can we _please_ just stop?" he wasn't expecting him to say yes, and of course he didn't. Isaac was just beginning to get pissed of and more determined to knock the older 'were to the ground.

"Just concentrate." _Yeah, you've been telling me that for that for the past two bloody hours. _The only thing that was making him more annoyed than he already was, was that Derek just stood there with his arms folded across his chest like this was the easiest thing in the world for him. _Come on Isaac, you can do this._ He locked onto Derek, eyes turning golden, claws extended and he ran, ran as fast as he could and slammed into Derek, the older man getting flung back into the wall behind him.

He was proud of himself for all but two seconds before he noticed that Derek hadn't even tried, he was just staring at something behind him. Isaac frowned and turned to see what Derek was looking at, trying to decide whether to be worried that the guy had turned up here with a backpack, or whether to laugh at the fact that there was a massive bruise in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'd like to say sorry for this taking ages to get here, but if anyone is still reading this your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you to everyone that has reviewed this! I'd like to say I was doing something productive when I wasn't writing this but I've just been re-reading the Percy Jackson series, so blame Rick Riordan for no chapter updates! **

**Also, thanks to the reviewer who told me how Erica gets turned, I'm thinking I might do it a bit differently in this but let me know what you think about that.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be up a lot faster than the last one!**

**-TMGN**


	6. It's okay Sweetheart

**A/N: So this chapters a bit longer than the other ones to make up for the short chapter last time, hope you like this one and please keep reviewing, they all mean a lot to me!**

* * *

Erica leant back against the door and slowly slid down it until she was sat on the floor, hiding her face in her hands she let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this had happened and she felt like a complete idiot.

_'Of course those texts hadn't been from Stiles, this was all Scott, how could I have been so stupid!'_

Everything she thought he'd sent was just Scott messing with her. She hadn't expected Scott to be the sort of person to make fun of her, he seemed so nice at school whenever she saw him, but why would he have done this? How did he know she liked Stiles like that?

_'What if Scott figured it out? What if Stiles knew as well? Oh god they did this together, this is just some kind of sick joke between the two of them!'_

Erica wiped her eyes and let out a deep breath, leaning her head back against the door. She kept her eyes tight shut, hoping that she could stop crying, hoping that her mum didn't find her like this.

_'She can probably hear me crying, she probably heard everything.'_

Erica stood up from where she was standing and went into the kitchen, deciding that she didn't care if her mum saw her crying. She already felt a little bad for making Stiles leave; he'd left his car behind so at least he wasn't stupid enough to drive home with his injury.

"Mum?"

Mrs. Reyes turned around to look at her daughter, seeing the drying tears on her face she pulled her into a hug. Erica wrapped her arms around her mother and started to cry again, she felt so stupid for crying but right now she didn't care. Right now she deserved to feel hurt and she wanted her mother to make her feel better.

Mrs. Reyes sighed and rested her chin on her daughters head, she had no idea what had gone on between Erica and Stiles and she didn't think Erica was going to tell her anytime soon but she hoped she would when she was ready, so she gently stroked her hair and tried to get her to stop crying.

"It's okay sweetheart."

* * *

Stiles walked through Beacon Hills Preserve thoroughly missing his Jeep, he kept thinking he heard someone walking up behind him and had to turn around to check there was no one there every five minutes. Half the time it was just him stepping on a twig and his brain just messing with him to think that the noise came from further away. He sighed as he reached the Hale house and walked up the steps, hoping that someone was there, Derek didn't really leave that much so his hopes were high.

He stopped when he got to what was left of the front door and waited there, watching Derek and Isaac train. He knew Derek had heard him so he didn't bother saying anything, he just watched. Isaac hadn't seen him there and sprung on Derek who was now frowning at Stiles, causing Derek to fall backwards and slam into the wall.

Stiles still didn't feel very safe around Isaac yet so he wasn't too glad to see him there, he just wished that Derek had managed to get him to control himself. He saw the moment that Isaac realised he hadn't actually beaten Derek and turned to follow the Alphas gaze, locking onto Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here Stilinski?" Stiles frowned at Derek's question and tried to really think of why he was here, he probably should have just gone straight home. He was still feeling a little bit dizzy and the pain in his head was starting to come back.

_'Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.'_

"I don't... I just..." He really had no idea why he'd come here, what use was Derek going to be? He'd probably just smirk at him (Which for Derek would be the equivalent of him laughing in his face) and tell him to get lost. Last time he'd been here Isaac had tried to bite him and the way the guy was looking at him was starting to creep him out, his facial expression was half between being amused and concerned which shouldn't even be possible, but he seemed to be doing it.

Isaac looked at Derek who had gotten up off the ground and was currently frowning at Stiles, he decided that laughing at Stiles' bruise wouldn't be the best thing to do right now so he looked away from the boy and left the house. He noticed Stiles' heart was beating quite fast as he went past him to get out the door, he wasn't skilled enough to know what it meant, he had only been a wolf for two days after all.

_'What if his heart is beating that fast because he's scared? Is he scared of me?'_ Isaac rolled his eyes at himself, _'of course he's scared of me, I tried to kill him last time he was here.'_

"Spit it out, Stiles." Stiles blinked up at Derek who was now stood in front of him, arms folded with his usual 'this better be good or I swear to god I will kill you' look, Stiles had seen a lot of those in the time he'd known Derek and he figured they'd just keep on coming.

"I don't really know, I don't have anywhere to go because I left my bag at Erica's and it had my keys in it, so I can't get it the house. Scott... Scott's meant to be here. Is Scott here? We were coming to talk to you. Hey Derek I need to talk to you about something, it's-"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Stiles frowned and stumbled for a few steps when Derek grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and started to pull him further into the house. What was left of the house still had the faint smell of ash after all these years; he didn't know how Derek could stay living here after what had happened to his family.

"Derek? Are you ever going to leave this house? Or just rebuild it? Because you should, it would make it a lot le-"

"I told you to shut up." Stiles let out a very manly and dignified squeal when Derek pushed him onto the sofa, glaring at the Alpha who was now kneeling down in front of him. Derek reached up and put a hand on the side of Stiles' head, pressing his thumb gently onto the bruise causing Stiles to wince and pull his head back. "How did you get that?"

"Tripped on a wet tile and fell forward." Stiles looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. He hated it when stuff like this happened, he knew he wasn't the most coordinated person in the world but not tripping over things 24/7 would be nice. "I was trying to get out of Erica's to get here; they wouldn't let me leave after I hit my head."

"Who's Erica?" Stiles pushed Derek's hand off his head and brought his legs up so he was sat cross legged on the sofa.

"Why the hell do you care?" He didn't get an answer from Derek, just another glare for him to just answer the question, Stiles was begging to think the guy really had no other way of communicating. "She's just a girl in our year at school; I was helping her with some project she had to do."

Derek got up from where he was crouching on the ground and headed through one of the archways into another room. When he came back he threw a blanket at Stiles and stood by the arm of the sofa and watched as the boy pushed it off his head, glaring up at him.

"What was that for?"

"You need to sleep."

"No, I need to go and find Scott."

"Scott's not here, he went to look for you. I'll get Isaac to go find him, tell him you're here." Derek walked back through the house to find Isaac, stopping when he heard Stiles follow him. He sighed and turned round.

"What."

"I'm coming with you." Stiles was stood in the doorway wearing the blanket round his shoulders like it was a cape.

"No, you're not."

"Yes. I am and you can't stop me." Stiles folded his arms, trying to look threatening like Derek did when he did it but ultimately failing, frowning he picked the blanket up off the floor from where it had fallen and tried again. Derek sighed and growled at the boy, eyes flashing red. He smirked when Stiles pulled the blanket closer to him and took a step back.

"Fine, I'll stay." He turned and went back to the room he had named 'the one with the really uncomfortable sofa', lying down and pulling the blanket up over his head. "Grumpy Asshole."

Derek smirked to himself and left the house to find Isaac.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Mrs Reyes got up from where she was sitting with Erica on the sofa to answer it. She'd gotten Erica to tell her what was going on and she was not happy, whoever this Scott McCall person was she didn't want him anywhere near her daughter.

Scott really hoped that Stiles was here, his friends Jeep was still in the driveway so he figured he must be. When the door opened he smiled at the woman he assumed was Erica's mother.

"Hi Mrs, Reyes. Is Stiles still here?"

"You must be Scott, Erica was just telling me about you." Scott nodded and tried to look round her to see if he could see Stiles.

"Yes M-" He didn't get to finish what he was saying as Stiles' bag was thrown at him and the door slammed shut in his face. Scott frowned and picked up Stiles' bag, stepping away from the door.

"Looks like she doesn't like you, Scott." Scott jumped and turned round to see Isaac standing at the end of the driveway, looking like he was trying not to laugh at him. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark clothes and looked like he hadn't slept for a while. He reminded Scott of a min Derek, but with Curls. He walked towards Stiles' Jeep, opening the bag to find the keys figuring it would be easier to find Stiles if he could get around by car.

"What are you doing here, Isaac?" Isaac was now leaning up against the door of the Jeep next to Scott, he couldn't help but notice that Isaac seemed to have benefited from the bite, there was no sign of any bruising or scars that he used to have and he'd gained a lot of confidence in himself now.

"We've got Stiles." Scott stopped rummaging through Stiles' bag to look up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean 'You've got Stiles'? Is he alright? What have you done to him?"

"That didn't come out right; I meant Stiles came to us. He's at the house now with Derek." Isaac reached into the bag, pulled out Stiles' keys and unlocked the Jeep. He opened the door to the passenger side and got in, pushing open the other door for Scott.

"Why would Stiles come to you? I mean he doesn't even know you, you tried to bite him last time he was around you!" Isaac ignored him and reached leant over the chair to grab Stiles' bag from Scott, putting it in the back of the car.

"Are you coming? Or would you rather walk there."

* * *

"You know, everyone else was nice enough not to laugh, Scott. I thought my best friend would be too."

"I'm sorry man, but you do look kind of stupid." Stiles threw a pillow at Scott's head, hitting the laughing teen in the face. He slumped down in Derek's sorry excuse for a sofa and folded his arms, sulking, the blanket still wrapped around him.

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

"Why is it my fault you tripped? That one was all you."

"That's not what I meant." Scott stopped laughing and sat down in the sofa next to Stiles, confused. "Don't give me the puppy dog face; you know exactly what I mean."

"No, I really don't." Stiles sighed and got up off the sofa, he was getting fed up of sitting still so he started pacing.

"You've been sending messages to Erica. She knows that whatever you've been sending her wasn't from me ad she got pissed and kicked me out."

"That would be why her mum slammed the door in my face." Stiles stopped pacing to stand in front of Scott, looking pissed off.

"Really Scott, that's all you got from that? What the hell have you been sending her?!" Scott looked down at his hands, fiddling with his figures. It had just been a joke; he didn't think it would be such a big deal.

"Nothing, I don't see what the big deal is." Scott shrugged, not looking up at his friend.

"I'm not stupid Scott." He sighed and took the phone out of his pocket, handing it over to Stiles who quickly went to the outbox to see any messages made for Erica.

Scott sat drumming his fingers on his knees; he knew Stiles was going to be pissed off with him, scratch that, Stiles was already pissed off with him. This was just going to be the icing on the cake.

"Give me my keys." He looked up at Stiles, frowning. He'd expected him to shout at him, to lecture him at least about how it was a stupid thing to do. Not for him to say that.

"Stiles, I'm sor-"

"Keys, Scott. Now." Scott tilted his head towards Isaac.

"I don't have them." Stiles looked over at Isaac and held his hand out for the keys, Isaac dug them out of his pocket and was about to hand them over to Stiles when Derek took them, heading out of the house and in the direction of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles grabbed his bag off the floor and followed the Alpha, tripping over his feet in his attempt to catch up with him. Groaning he picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Derek, going slowly down the steps so as not to trip, his head starting to hurt again.

"You're not driving Stiles; you'll probably just fall asleep again."

"What do you mean again?" Derek looked at Stiles with his eyebrows raised for a second before climbing into the car. Stiles knew what he meant and he had to agree with him, the pain medication was starting to wear off and he'd kept falling in and out of sleep the whole time he'd been at the house. It was a surprise he'd stayed asleep this ling really, he'd only managed to stay awake for about two minutes at a time. He figured it was just because he was pissed off at Scott; maybe anger was the key to staying awake.

'_Maybe I should try being angry more often, I wonder if that's why Derek always seems to be awake when we need to talk to him?'_

Stiles figured he'd never get an answer from Derek even if he bothered asking him so he got into his car and leant back on the seat, watching out the window as Derek drove away from the burnt down house.

Derek drove out of the woods an over to Stiles' house, Stiles was curious as to how the Alpha knew the way to his house but he didn't bother bringing it up, he'd snuck in through the window enough times so he guessed maybe Scott had told him.

_'Or he can just smell things from really far away like Scott can.' _Stiles frowned at that and sniffed his armpit, checking to see if he smelt bad. Satisfied with the smell he smiled slightly and leant his head back against the chair as he had done before.

Derek watched the boy with confusion, wondering why he was smelling himself but then again this was Stiles, there wasn't much that boy didn't do. He pulled up onto the drive way of the Stilinski household and got out the car, walking up to the front door he waited for Stiles to get there.

"Derek, your home is back that way." Stiles gestured behind him in the direction of the forest, Derek just grunted and unlocked the door, pushing Stiles through the open door and walking in behind him.

* * *

"Scott?" Isaac waited until Derek and Stiles had left to talk to the boy, he was confused about what was going on and he wanted to know the answers to his questions. "What's going on?" Scott hadn't moved from his position on the sofa, he looked up at Isaac and he could immediately see the guilt on his face, he even looked like he might cry and Isaac couldn't help but think it made him look a little adorable.

_'Sort of like a kicked puppy.'_

"We didn't mean for it to get out of hand, it was just a joke." Isaac cocked his head to the side slightly as Scott looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"We?" Scott nodded.

"Yeah, me, Allison and Lydia." Scott got up and started pacing the room like Stiles had done earlier as he explained to Isaac what had happened.


	7. You're a bit of an idiot, you know that?

**A/N: This chapter has been edited from when it was published, so if you've read it already, make sure to re-read it so you don't miss anything.**

* * *

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know that?"

"You're really not helping Isaac." Isaac smiled from his place on the sofa, watching as Scott paced around the room waiting for Lydia and Allison to turn up. Scott had phoned them after explaining to Isaac what was going on and had been panicking ever since.

"I still don't get why you did it. I mean, why Erica?" Scott stopped pacing and stood in font of him, a curious expression on his face.

"You mean you haven't noticed the way she looks at him?" Isaac looked at him blankly, he'd been friends with Erica for four years and he'd never noticed her looking at Stiles any differently to how she looked at anyone else, Scott understood his silence as him not understanding and continued. "Well practically the whole of our year knows that she has a massive crush on him, except you apparently, so we thought who best to try and hook him up with, right?"

"Well I suppose that sort of makes-.." he stopped when Scott suddenly ran out of the room. "-.. Sense." Sighing he got up to follow him out of the house. Lydia and Allison were getting out of the car, neither of them looking like they were particularly comfortable with being there. Lydia was eyeing the area around them with disgust and Allison just looked like it physically pained her to be there. He guessed there was some sort of reason behind that but now was not the time to ask questions.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us out here, Scott." Lydia had her arms folded across her chest, looking pointedly at Scott.

"Actually yeah, I do. I sort of messed up." Allison frowned.

"Messed up what, exactly?" Scott put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor, clearly ashamed in himself for ruining the plan.

"I messed up with Stiles and Erica. They found out what was going on."

"You're kidding me?" Scott looked up at Lydia and she could see that he really wasn't kidding. "God you're such an idiot, we've been planning this for ages, we finally had a reason for you to have his phone and you go and mess it up in two days, how stupid are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Lydia cut him off before he could finish.

"How could you even mess it up, it wasn't exactly a hard. You send Erica what we tell you too and don't let Stiles find out; it's really not that difficult."

"It wasn't actually Scott's fault-.." Lydia turned to look at Isaac, apparently only just noticing that he was there, a frown forming on her face.

"And you would be?"

"Isaac, we have maths together."

"Right and you would be here because?" Isaac opened his mouth to say that he was training with Derek before he realised that he didn't know if Lydia was in on the secret, he couldn't think of a good enough excuse for being there that didn't sound weird so he looked over at Scott for some help.

"Urmm… He's friends with Erica, I thought he could help." Isaac nodded, going along with Scott. He realised now that he would have to help them get out of this, but Erica was his friend, so he was going to do it for her sake, not there's.

"Well you should have asked us before you involved anyone else in the plan, you know maybe this is why you messed up!"

"Lydia, stop it." Allison put a hand on her friends shoulder to keep her from walking over to Scott. "He didn't mean to mess up, right Scott?" Allison looked over at him and he nodded quickly. Lydia let out a frustrated sigh and pushed Allison's hand off her shoulder before walking back to the car and getting into the passenger side. "Look, don't worry about it, we'll fix it. Just… try not to mess it up any more, alright?"

* * *

Derek let Stiles lead him through the house after instructing him to go and lie down on the sofa and don't move. The Stilinski household wasn't what he had expected, after he left Stiles to lie down he wandered over to the kitchen they had past on the way, glancing at photographs that hung on the wall as he went. He stopped when he saw a photo of a younger looking Stiles, must have been about seven, with a woman with long brown hair. She looked a lot like Stiles, the same big brown and smile; he guessed that this must be Stiles' mother. Stiles never spoke much about his mother, but ever since Derek had found out she was no longer around he'd wanted to know what had happened. He figured he shouldn't ask as it was Stiles' story to tell him when he was ready to let him know, not for him to go around bugging him about.

Leaving the hallway he went to the kitchen to get Stiles a glass of water and hopefully something cold to put on his head to hopefully reduce the swelling of the now rather large bruise on his head. Settling on a bag of frozen peas he went back into the kitchen to find Stiles lying on his stomach and watching the television. Frowning he took the remote from Stiles and turned off the television, putting the peas on Stiles' head and sitting down the other sofa.

Stiles jumped a bit when Derek put the peas on his head, he sat up and crawled across the sofa so that he could just about reach Derek on the other sofa and tried to reach for the remote.

"Derek, give me the remote back!" Derek just put the remote in his other hand and moved it out of Stiles' reach, a smug expression on his face.

"No, you have a head injury, you're not watching TV." Stiles frowned and tried to climb over Derek to get to the remote.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it's only going to make your head hurt even more!"

"What's going to make my head hurt even more is you shouting at me." They kept arguing for twenty minutes about the exact same thing and Derek lost his patience. He threw the remote at Stiles and left the house, shouting back that he didn't care if his headache just got worse. He started walking back through the forest to Scott and Isaac so he could find out what the hell had happened. From the little he could get out of Stiles before they started fighting he knew that he'd had a fight with a girl named Erica and it was apparently 'all Scott's fault', something he wasn't all that surprised at.

He reached the clearing just as a car was driving away. Scott and Isaac were stood outside, both looking more than a little bit relieved.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Derek tried to suppress a smile when both boys jumped a little on hearing his voice, choosing instead to fold his arms and glare at them. Scott scratched the back of his head and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Not really, it's a long story and I've already explained it enough today." Derek didn't change his expression and Scott waited a whole 13 seconds before caving and telling Derek the whole story.

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know that?" Scott rolled his eyes and looked up at Derek from where he now was sitting on the steps leading up to the house.

"Yes I know. I've already been told." Derek nodded and made his way up the steps and into the house. "Hey, wait! Aren't you going to help?" Derek turned back round and gave him a look that clearly said that no, he was not going to help them at all, before walking into the house and letting the burnt door close behind him.

* * *

Monday came round and Scott still hadn't heard anything from Allison and Lydia. He was waiting by Allison's locker for her to turn up so that he could ask if she'd thought of something. He really hoped that she had because Stiles still wasn't talking to him and sure, it had only been one and a half days but that's a long time for Stiles who usually caved after a couple of hours.

Allison arrived at school a couple of minutes later and smiled when she saw Scott, jogging over to him and giving him a quick hug.

"Hi" Scott smiled back at her as she pulled back.

"Hey, did you and Lydia think of anything? Please tell me you did?" Allison laughed a little and nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, we think so. We have sport today so we figured we need to get them paired up together, that way they can't not talk to each other."

"That's a really good idea; Stiles won't be able to last an hour not talking!" Allison smiled at him and shook her head.

"We were actually thinking more along the lines of they can't work together if they don't speak to each other, but your reasoning's good too."

"So you better not screw it up this time" Scott looked over his shoulder to see Lydia standing behind him, a smile on her face. "You got that?" Scott nodded and made to move away but Lydia took hold of his arm. "Actually, you should probably just leave it to us, don't get involved at all." He looked over at Allison, hoping she'd say something and convince Lydia to let him help but she just shrugged so he reluctantly agreed. They had an hour until the lesson and he really hoped that it would go well.

* * *

Erica thought her day couldn't get any worse when they'd entered the sports hall and saw the rock climbing wall. She decided that staying at the back of the class was probably for the best today, that way she could try and get out of having to climb the wall because of running out of time.

She looked over at the door as Stiles came into the room, the bruise on his head looked really painful and she felt a little bit bad about making him get out of the house. Although it had made her feel a little better at the time she was regretting it now, thinking back, Stiles had looked just as confused about the situation as she had so he probably had no idea what was going on.

Coach Finstock was talking to Lydia at the doors to the hall, nodding at her before he called the class to gather over near the wall and started listing off the names of the people who would be paired together for the hour.

"Whittemore, you're with Argent. Reyes," She looked up at him when she said her name, biting the inside of her lip. "You're with Stilinski."

She was wrong, it really could.

* * *

As soon as he heard that he would be paired with Erica he started to panic a little bit, not that he didn't want to be paired with Erica, he really needed to apologise to her but he was worried she would just ignore him for the whole lesson and not listen to his apology. He made his way reluctantly over to her and decided it was probably best to apologise strait away and get it over with, but she seemed to have a similar idea.

"I'm sorry about what-.."

"Sorry I made you-.."

They both stopped talking half way through the sentence and smiled awkwardly at each other, Stiles scratched at the back of his head.

"You go first."

"Right, urm, sorry I made you leave the other day, it was wrong of me, I should have listened to you." Stiles shook his head as he listened.

"No, I'm sorry, you were right to react like that. I had no idea what Scott was doing, that was completely out of order." He relaxed almost at once as Erica smiled up at him, accepting his apology. "Are we good then?"

"Yeah, yeah we're good." As the lesson went on the two of them started to feel a bit more comfortable around each other, forgetting about what had happened at the weekend. Behind them in the line Scott and Lydia, who had been paired together, were watching the two of them.

"See Scott, I told you coach would listen to me." Scott was surprised, honestly he was. He didn't understand how she'd convinced Coach to pair Stiles and Erica together but she had and they seemed to be getting on well. Well, better than they had been recently. He turned round when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder to see Isaac just behind him.

"Okay so I think I get what you mean about Erica liking Stiles, it's sort of obvious isn't it?" Scott smiled and nodded at him, turning back forwards.

"I honestly don't know how you hadn't noticed before."

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update this, I haven't abandoned the story I just had trouble finding any time to write anything. Secondly yes, this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up because I haven't in ages and it seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. I promise that I'll write more soon and get another chapter up by the end of the week, if I don't feel free to bug me with messages to get me to write! **

**Again I'm really grateful for any reviews that I get so thank you to everyone that reviewed or is reading the story, I appreciate it! If you have any ideas about what should happen in the story let me know.**

**I'm also thinking of renaming the story so if you have any ideas on a name then let me know about that as well.**

**Thanks and sorry, again!**

**- TMGN**


	8. I'm a Werewolf

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, if you didn't know already, the previous chapter has been altered so if you haven't looked at it recently then I'd suggest going back to read it again before you read this one.**

* * *

"Reyes, Stilinski. Are you ready?" The two of them were now in harnesses and looking up at the climbing wall. Erica had never been a fan of heights so she wasn't particularly looking forward to racing Stiles up the wall. The last time they did this she'd panicked and had to be brought back down, she was determined that this time would be different. She looked over at Stiles to see him nodding that he was ready, she did the same and they both took their positions at the bottom of the climbing wall.

She looking back over at Stiles when he put a hand on her shoulder, she smiled weakly at him. "You're going to be fine, just don't look down this time." He smiled at her as he took his hand off her shoulder and started climbing up the wall. Erica closed her eyes and took a deep breath before holding onto the bolts in the wall and starting to climb.

As she got higher up the wall she started to panic a bit, not liking how high up she was. She was about to look do to see just how high up she was when she heard Stiles calling her name, she looked up at him to see him looking down at her from the top of the wall.

"I thought I told you not to look down? You aren't going to fall, they've got a good grip on the ropes down there, you can do it, I promise." With Stiles' reassurance she managed to make it up a bit further, proud of herself for being able to get this far, but that was when she lost her grip on the wall and slipped, hanging on with one hand.

That was when she started to panic.

She didn't notice Stiles had started to climb back down until he reached where she was, taking hold of her arm to help her try and get a hold on the wall. "Erica, it's okay, you're fine. Calm down." Erica squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing quickened and she started to shake, she didn't open her eyes until she felt her feet touch the ground and someone helped her sit down. Stiles was sat on the ground in front of her and telling everyone else to back off, she closed her eyes again as her chest started to tighten, she tried her hardest to get it to stop by taking deep breaths, but they just got caught in her throat trying to go down and made everything worse.

A hand under her chin forced her to look up and open her eyes, someone was unclipping her from the rope and he was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her heart hammering in her ears. Stiles was squeezing her shoulder gently, trying to get her to listen to what he was saying and after a couple of minutes she started to calm down, finally able to hear what he was saying to her.

"-not going to fall, you're fine. You're going to be okay, you can't fall now." He smiled at her when she calmed down enough to get up off the floor, getting up with her to make sure she wouldn't fall over. She took in her surrounding then, the rest of the class were on the other side of the hall with Coach Finstock. She could tell that some of them were relieved she was okay, but others looked like they couldn't care less about what was happening, two of them were even trying to hide that they were laughing at her. She didn't realise she was crying until she went to move some hair from her face and she felt the tears on her cheek. She quickly looked round the room for Isaac and found him stood by the door, he tilted his head towards it and she nodded, knowing that her to go with him and make sure she was okay.

She looked over her shoulder to see that Stiles was still there, waiting in case she needed his help. She said a quiet thank you before leaving the hall, Isaac following after her.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Isaac sighed as he sat down on the bench opposite Erica; she'd been asking him what was going on with him ever since he'd had the bite from Derek. It was difficult, Derek had told him that he couldn't tell anyone about werewolves in case they freaked out and told everyone about it, he couldn't risk the hunters finding out. Isaac had wanted to tell Erica about it ever since he heard about how the bite can cure people. He knew Erica hated her epilepsy and wanted gone, who wouldn't? And with the bite she'd be able to be rid of it for good. He just hadn't been able to convince Derek to let him tell her yet.

"Nothing's going on, I'm fine." Erica raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not believing a word he was saying. "I mean it, nothing at all."

"Okay, so explain to me this. How are you suddenly so good at Lacrosse? You were never that good before, hell I'm better than you! And now you're suddenly amazing, what gives?"

"I just practiced more." Isaac mumbled, looking away from her and over towards the road, watching the cars passing.

"What, and over night you just became the Lacrosse king? I don't believe you."

"Well it's true, so-..."

"So what?" Erica frowned as Isaac stopped mid-way through his sentence. "Isaac? ... Hello?" Isaac glanced back at her to see her looking over in the direction he was looking before as a black car drove into the school car park and parked up near to where they were. Isaac watched as Derek got out of his car and came over to join then, standing behind him.

"You can tell her, Isaac."

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Erica leant further across the table to tap Isaac on the shoulder to get him to turn around and face her. When he turned around he had a worrisome look on his face, he wasn't sure how she was going to take it.

"You promise you'll listen to everything before judging, right?"

"Yeah, promise. I just want to know what's going on." Isaac looked up at Derek quickly for conformation that it really was okay to tell her and he nodded.

"I'm a werewolf." He said as he turned back to look at Erica, she opened her mouth to say something but Isaac raised his hand to stop her. "No, you promised to hear me out, so that means you can't interrupt, okay?" Erica nodded so Isaac carried on with his explanation. "Derek, the guy behind me, he's the Alpha, he offered me the bite after he found me in the graveyard a couple of days back. It's… It's changed my life, and I mean a lot. I can heal faster than any human can and it's given me the confidence to stand up to my dad, I couldn't ask for more than that. The main reason I want you to know about it because it can help you too."

"Me? How?" Isaac looked up at Derek to carry on the explanation.

"It can cure all diseases and illnesses, so you're epilepsy would be gone, for good." Isaac watched as Erica's eyes widened in shock at what she'd just heard, he knew how much she wanted to get rid of her epilepsy, how she would do anything for it to be gone so he was pretty certain she would take the bite if it would stop it all together.

"I don't believe you, werewolves don't exist." If it was possible, Erica looked even more shocked as she watched as Derek's eye's turned red and his nails elongated, he grinned at her expression, showing off his now sharp teeth. "I don't… You're really… Wow."

* * *

For Stiles, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful; he still hadn't forgiven Scott for what he'd done so he was currently ignoring him. Lunch had not been fun; he'd sat on his own and watched as Scott and Allison talked and laughed as if they didn't even noticed he wasn't sat with them. The thing that confused him the most about the situation was that Lydia and Jackson were sat with them, because since when had they sat together?

He tried his best not to look over at them for the rest of the lunch period and turned his efforts to seeking out Erica in the lunch hall. He hadn't seen Erica or Isaac since they'd left the hall after the rock climbing incident and he was a little bit worried about whether or not she was going to be okay, if he could see with his own eyes that she was okay it would make him feel a lot better.

He got paired with Scott in chemistry and carried on his plan of ignoring him throughout the lesson, Scott tried the whole lesson to get him to talk to him, he tried so hard that he ended up shouting at him and the two of them got split up. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was Scott that got them into trouble with Mr Harris and not him.

Erica wasn't in Chemistry either so he decided that she must have gone home after what had happened, he knew from experience hat after having a panic attack the best thing was to not be crowded by people, and in a school like theirs it was impossible not to be. So he told himself that she was fine and decided that talking to her tomorrow would be his best option.

* * *

"Just go and talk to him!"

"I've tried talking to him, he won't listen to me!" Scott, Allison and Lydia were all sat in Scott's room, trying to think of a way to convince Stiles that giving his phone back to Scott would be a good idea. This time Scott really did intend on using the phone so he could still contact Allison, but convincing Stiles of that was going to be hard if he wouldn't even talk to him.

Lydia was starting to get impatient, firstly she didn't understand why she had to even be here; Scott and Allison were the ones with the problem, not her. Secondly the whole thing was stupid anyway, this was Stiles they were talking about, he wouldn't be able to stay mad at Scott for long, he'd cave eventually and it would probably be sooner rather than later. She'd tried to tell them both this but they'd just ignored her advice and were still trying to think of ways to get Stiles to talk to them again.

"Maybe if we all go and talk to him he would listen, explain that it was all our doing and not just Scott's." Lydia turned round from where she was looking out of Scott window to raise an eyebrow at Allison's suggestion.

"You're kidding right?" Allison shook her head and turned around to look at her fully.

"I mean, what harm would it do? If it helps then I say we go for it."

"Well fine, if you're going to do it, go now. But I had nothing to do with anything that happened and I don't even know what's going on." Lydia gave Allison a pointed look so she nodded, pleased that she was going to be left out of it Lydia turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sighing she turned back to look at Scott, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"How exactly is that fair? The plan was as much your idea as it was ours."

"I don't care; I want nothing to do with it anymore. This whole thing is just ridiculous, I've helped you to get Erica and Stiles talking, but it's your fault that Stiles hates you. That part had nothing to do with me, so if you want to get him to talk to you again you leave me out of it and go do it yourselves." Scott nodded, looking a lot more nervous than he had done previously. "Good, now this is what you're going to do."

* * *

As soon as Erica got home she went upstairs to take a shower, both her mum and dad were asleep so she tried not to make too much noise. Standing under the shower she let the warm water wash away the bad memories of the day she'd had. It had been long and one that wasn't particularly pleasant. After talking with Isaac and Derek she'd gotten into the Derek's car and the three of them drove down to an abandoned subway car. She'd been sceptical about what Isaac was saying about the werewolves, she knew that Isaac was trying to convince her to join him and Derek but she hadn't been sure about it. The whole idea that she'd be faster, stronger, have heightend senses was an interesting idea but it hadn't convinced her, not like the bite being a cure for her epilepsy. As soon as she heard it she knew she wanted the bite; that if it would stop the epilepsy that she'd take it and everything that came with it, and she did.

The water was washing away the blood that still surrounded the bite mark, showing the bite more clearly against her skin.

They'd said that the bite would either kill her or change her but since she was still alive she suspected that the likelihood of her dying now was slim, she just hoped that the bite would heal before tomorrow, she didn't want her parents finding out about it before she got the chance to explain it to them.

After drying off and changing into something more comfortable to sleep in she went into her bedroom where she had put down a number of shopping bags, deciding that now was a better time than ever to get ready to show off the new and improved Erica Reyes.

* * *

Stiles was stood by his locker the next day, taking out the books that he would need for his next lesson when Allison came and stood behind him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He put the books in his bag, shut his locker and turned around to face her.

"You've got five minutes." She smiled at him gratefully and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, great, thank you. I just wanted to explain to you more about what happened between you and Scott, you see-…"

"Look, Allison, I don't want to hear it." He started to walk away from her but she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"Please Stiles, just hear me out. It wasn't all Scott's fault." Reluctantly he turned back to face her and listened to what she had to say. "I sort of had a hand in what happened too, I mean, more than sort of it was mostly my idea actually." Stiles frowned and pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Why would you-…"

"You've been miserable lately after what happened with Peter and we wanted to try and cheer you up and we knew that Erica has the biggest crush on you and we thought that maybe we could try and get you too together." Stiles stared at her for a bit, confused at what he was hearing. Erica liked him? As in liked him, liked him?

"Me… and Erica?" Allison nodded, her smile faltering a bit. "Huh."

"You didn't know?" Stiles shook his head and took in Allison's shocked expression. "What? It's not that surprising that I didn't know, right?" When Allison's expression didn't change he frowned. "Was she really that obvious?" That's when he noticed that Allison wasn't looking at him any more, she was looking at something over his shoulder, he turned to see what she was looking at and felt his mouth fall open at the sight. "What is it that's-… Oh my God."

"Morning Stiles!"

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter done! Thank you so much to everyone that's been reviewing and reading the story it means a lot.**

**When I get back to school all my exams are starting up so it might take a while for the chapters to be posted but I promise that they'll still keep coming! If I haven't posted one in a while then send me a message to remind me that I need to post one and I'll get right on it.**

**In other news, I'm deciding not to change the title of the story because I would just confuse myself with it, and that would not be good.**

**As usual thanks for reading and please review, I love hearing what you all think about it. If you don't like using and you'd rather use AO3 I'm posting the story on there but it get's posted here first. If any of you want to follow me on tumblr my names sarcasm-is-my-only-defence, but I think I've said that already.**

**-TMGN**


	9. I don't think this is working!

"Stiles." Allison stood in front of Stiles and waved her hand in front of his face. He'd been stood in the same spot - staring at where Erica had been just moments before - for a while now and was still a bit too shocked to respond. That quickly changed when he felt Allison slap him on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his hand over where she'd slapped him, hoping that the mark it left wasn't too visible, he had enough of people laughing at him with the giant bruise on his head, he didn't need a red hand print on his face too.

"Oh you know what that was for, you zoned out for at least five minutes."

"You're exaggerating, it was not five minutes." Allison raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Okay fine, maybe it was, but can you blame me? I don't think I was the only one." He knew he was right on that, as soon as Erica had walked through the doors of the school people had stopped what they were doing to watch her walk past. To say she'd changed was an understatement, the Erica he'd seen had not been the same girl from yesterday.

For starters her clothes had completely changed, gone were the baggy t-shirts and jeans, instead she had on the shortest skirt he'd ever seen, a ridiculously tight top and a leather jacket. When she'd said hello to him he'd started to reply but on seeing her had just stopped, forgetting what it was he was saying altogether. She'd leant up and kissed him on the cheek before carrying on walking down the hall, swaying her hips in a way that should have been illegal.

"You've zoned out on me again, haven't you." Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked back at Allison, she had her arms folded and looked far from impressed.

"Sorry?" Allison sighed, took hold of his arm and started to pull him to his next lesson.

"Come on, we'll talk about this after class."

* * *

To say that Lydia was shocked with the change was an understatement, she had never expected it to happen in a million years. Did she like the change? So far she couldn't tell, but what she definitely did know that Erica and Isaac starting to date? That was far from okay. He knew the plan, he even wanted to help but dating Erica? That was not part of the plan.

She'd seen the two of them talking by the lockers during the lunch break, she'd been looking for Erica all day to see what all the fuss was about, and now that she found her she couldn't help but thinking she looked like a bit of a whore. She was talking to Isaac, smiling as she did, Lydia was about to go over to talk to them when Isaac leant down and kissed Erica.

"Lydia, are you alright?" She quickly turned around to find Stiles standing next to her, an amused expression on his face. She smiled and pulled him around so he had his back to Isaac and Erica, not wanting him to see.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost or something, you still do, are you sure you're okay?" Lydia nodded as she glanced over his shoulder to see if Isaac and Erica were still there. Stiles frowned and turned to see what she was looking at, Lydia grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back to facing him. He looked down at her hand holding his and raised both his eyebrows, confused as to what was going on. Lydia dropped her hold on his hand.

"Sorry, there's nothing going on, honestly I'm fine."

"You're acting really weird." Lydia smiled at him and shook her head.

"No I'm not. Come on, let's go and get some lunch." She turned away from him and headed in the direction of the lunch hall, away from Erica and Isaac. When they reached the lunch hall she sat down next to Allison who was sat across from Scott. Stiles sat across from her, pointedly ignoring Scott.

"Are you two still mad at each other, seriously?" Scott took a bite of his food before replying.

"I'm not mad at him, he's mad at me."

"Yeah, with good reason to be." Stiles got up from the table to go and get some food, Lydia sighed and reached over to take Scott's apple, him letting her.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"I'm sure if he knew that you had a hand in it as well he wouldn't be talking to you either."

"Shut up Scott, this is more your fault than it is mine."

"It is not! It was mostly your idea."

"You were the one that sent the stupid text in the first place!"

"Oh would you too stop it!" Both Scott and Lydia turned away from each other to look at Allison, who had clearly had enough of their bickering. "Thank you. Now this was all of our faults, so if you don't mind, please stop arguing and help me try and fix this." Scott nodded his agreement and Lydia just shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple.

"So, I'm guessing you've heard about Erica then."

"Heard about her? Scott, I've seen her and I've got to say, I'm a little bit impressed. I know Stiles was as well." Scott visibly deflated on hearing that, Allison quickly regretted saying it.

"He's talking to you?" Lydia rolled her eyes before interrupting.

"That's really what you got from that?" Scott looked over at her, confused. "You're such an idiot, Stiles clearly thought she looked hot, we can use that to out advantage."

"We can? How?" Lydia looked up as she saw Stiles walking back to their table.

"I've got to speak with Isaac first but I'll talk to you about it later." Stiles joined them at the table just as Isaac and Erica walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand. Lydia could only describe the look on his face as hurt and she felt bad that he was having to witness it before someone told him. They'd purposely sat at a table in view of Stiles so that he had a good view of them but she could see that Stiles was purposely avoiding looking at them.

When he glanced back over at them Isaac had leaned down to kiss her, Lydia watched as he made his excuses and left to cafeteria, glaring at Isaac as he went.

* * *

"Isaac!" Isaac sighed when he heard Lydia calling him, he knew what this was going to be about before he even heard it. He slowly turned round to face her before replying.

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd agreed to help us get Stiles and Erica together, not start going out with her yourself!" This was exactly what he was expecting her to talk to him about. When Erica had asked him to help her he'd agreed before really asking what it was that she wanted him to do, he was now regretting not asking first because being her 'boyfriend' was starting to get rather annoying.

"Look, it's not what you think." Lydia didn't look convinced.

"Oh really, so you're not trying to take Lydia for yourself? Because that's definitely what it looks like to me."

"No, I'm not. She asked me to pretend to go out with her so that she could make Stiles jealous, that's all."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I'm telling the truth, if you don't believe me then that's your problem. But Erica's my best friend, even the past few hours have been ridiculously weird for me, I'm honestly surprised this is even working at all." Isaac watched as Lydia frowned, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"So, you and Erica are just friends then." Isaac nodded.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Well, if it's making Stiles jealous you're trying to do I think its working. He seemed pretty pissed off with you during lunch." Isaac watched as Lydia walked away, happy that at least pretending to date Erica was at least working in their favour.

* * *

"Isaac, I don't think this is working!" Isaac signed and leant his head on his hand when Erica sat down on the opposite side of the bench from him. It had been a week since Erica had been turned and Isaac could tell she was getting frustrated, it didn't help either that it was only a week until the full moon. Derek had told than that since it was their first it would affect them quite a bit, their attitudes apparently included.  
"We've been through this; you've got to give it-.."  
"Time, yes, I know." Erica crossed her arms and leant them on the table, resting her chin on her arms and pouting.  
"Then why are you bothering me about it if you already know?" Erica looked up at him through her eyelashes; he leant down on the table so they were in the same position so he could see her better.  
"It's just... I don't think he likes me like this, Isaac."  
"Of course he likes you Erica, he's been glaring at me every time he's seen me all week." Erica sat back up, a curious expression on her face.  
"So?"  
"So," Isaac smiled and sat up as well, taking both her hands in his. "Lydia reckons he's jealous." Erica grinned and tightened her grip on his hands.  
"Really?!" Isaac laughed as she pulled her hands away from his, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I mean... Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I mean look at what we know, he never had a problem with me since Monday and now he looks like he wants to kill me every time I see him."  
"Yeah but that might just be because he knows about the whole we-.." Erica stopped talking to look around and check her surroundings to see if there was anyone nearby. There were a couple of people sat under a tree nearby so she continued in a quieter voice. "You know, the whole werewolf thing."  
"You don't have to do that you know." Erica frowned.  
"Do what?"  
"Get worried when talking about werewolves." Erica leant over and slapped him on the arm.  
"Isaac! You can't just go around freely talking about... About you know what." Isaac just laughed and shook his head.  
"Seriously, Erica, who's going to believe me?"  
"Oh, I don't know, hunters maybe? We don't need anyone finding out, even if they don't believe us." Isaac nodded and looked down at his hands on the table, trying to look like he was sorry.  
"Okay, fine, I'll not talk about were-.." He grinned at her when she hit him again. "Sorry! That was the last time, I promise! Stop abusing your boyfriend, people will talk." Erica rolled her eyes at him.  
"Fake boyfriend Isaac. Fake."  
"Yeah, I know. You think I'd want to date you? Eugh."  
"Hey! I'll have you know I'm incredibly date-able!" Isaac laughed again as Erica tried to kick his shins under the table.  
"Enough with the violence! Now can we get back to the matter at hand?" Erica stopped at her attempts to kick him and settled on the bench. "Thank you. So we have the sudden hatred of me after he found out we were 'dating' each other." He used his fingers to make air quotes when he said that, causing Erica to roll her eyes at him yet again.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he li-.."  
"Let me finish! Lydia also says that he's stopped trying to offer to help her any more, she was in chemistry the other day and she dropped a pile of papers on the floor and he walked right past her."  
"You've been talking to Lydia?"

"That's seriously what you got from that.? He's not been offering to help her with everything 24/7."

"And?"  
"Are you kidding me? That's a big deal! He would have jumped at the opportunity to help her; this is Stiles we're talking about."  
"Okay, you have a fair point, but I still don't agree that this is working Isaac. I still don't think he likes me."  
"Just-.." Erica sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Give it time."

"Haven't you two got more important things to be worrying about?" The two of the both jumped slightly when they heard Derek's voice, turning around to face him as he carried on speaking. "The full moons in a week and neither of you are prepared."

"And that's our fault how?" Isaac looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"Erica, don't."

"What? It's not our fault, how are we meant to know how to 'prepare ourselves' if he doesn't tell us how?" Derek was glaring at both of them, an expression Isaac had noticed he seemed to have on his face most of the time when both of them were in his presence.

"Just come to the house tonight and I'll help you, just don't be late."

* * *

Erica had only been to the Hale house a few times but it still creeped her out a bit. With her new sense of smell the burnt down house gave off a more powerful smell of death than anything she'd ever encountered before. She didn't understand how Derek could stand to be around the hose, never mind live there.

Her and Isaac had gone to the house at seven, Derek was there waiting for them as he'd expected him to be. She didn't mind training, it was helpful to know how to defend herself, what she didn't like was Derek's method of training. He wouldn't tell them anything, just ask them to attack him and see if they could pin him down for any amount of time. No guidance, nothing. Isaac was better at it than she was, having had more time to learn, but he still wasn't that good. If she was honest it worried her a bit, not knowing how to defend herself properly if hunters attacked her. She wished Derek would teach them better but she didn't want to bring it up in case she sounded too ungrateful.

Tonight though was different, tonight they were learning about anchors. Derek had explained to them that anchors were there to help them control their wolf, so that during the full moon they had the ability to control the shift. Isaac was already working on his anchor, using the recent death of his dad to anchor his wolf, remembering the pain he used to suffer to help somehow. Erica didn't really understand but it seemed to work well enough for him.

Derek's was anger. Anger at the hunters that killed his family, anger at Kate. The anger kept him grounded, kept him safe to be around other people, as weird as that sounded.

She'd tried anger, anger at the people who would laugh at her when she was having a fit, but that didn't work. Nothing she was trying was helping her to control her shift. She just hoped that she would be able to control it in time for the full moon.

* * *

**It's monday, Here's a new chapter! **

**Hope you all like it, this one was just fighting me the whole time to get finished but it's finally done. I don't think the next chapter will be done until the end of my exams (sorry!) but I'll be posting chapters more frequently after that.**

**I just started watching the walking dead today with my brother and omg is it disgusting, eugh. The same with Hannibal actually, but I think I might stick them out, not too sure.**

**Anyway thank you all for reading and please leave your reviews!**

**I'll post again soon!**

**- Jess**


End file.
